Terrum
A note to address a few changes that have affected Terrum: The door in Room 2 is no longer affected by bows so the ways to deal with are to either have tank attack door and reving until the door finally falls or to take each mob that spawns individually and kill until no more spawn. Due to the Magic Dmg nerf Swarm isn't nearly as effective as it once was, it is still very useful but not nearly to the effect it is mentioned a few times in this guide, namely the images I've not went back through and edited. Due to projectiles not going through npcs (Vents and lights) in Olivine it is very hard for casters to hit the green totems, until this is addressed it may be best to skip unless you have a very good party. Terrum Guide Table of Contents Ctrl-F 1tg. Walkthrough 2tg. Image Walkthrough 3tg. Class Guide 4tg. Breakdown of Enemies 5tg. Drops 6tg. Miscellaneous ---- Walkthrough '''color=white1tg./color ---- Here we'll be covering the how to get through Terrum. Here below are some points of interest. First some locations on the gmap that are relevant. imghttp://i.imgur.com/q7ukkMA.png[/img] Osl is simply a placemarker, a place everyone should know. Harborage Embassy is where the Mark shop is located, I will get into greater detail later. Southern Alseus is the best portal you can take to Terrum, it's much cheaper than the Terrum portal. And lastly Terrum itself. And now some maps of Terrum. The maps below will be used as reference for Room numbers in the below guide. imghttp://i.imgur.com/tPmUSpM.png[/img] imghttp://i.imgur.com/RpGQUPX.png[/img] For this guide, I assume party setup is Dragoon Tank, Priest, Necromancer, and some class that can dps at range, let it be caster or ranged. This would be the best setup for Terrum. Also for those who are starting Terrum for the first time, you may get more information from the image guide. So let's begin at Room 1. '''Room 1. Pretty straightforward, just attack the door that has 30k health and enter the next room. Room 2. This door is a little different, it has 200k health opposed to the smaller amount the first had and also spawns Ninja Elites in pairs of 2 when attacked. A lot of enemies will spawn but the door will eventually fall and enemies will despawn so just wait a little then move onto Room 3. The method to deal with this room is to have the tank attacking the door and simply reving when said tank gets overrun with ninjas, repeat until door is down. Room 3. The door at the top is simply a dummy door, will accomplish nothing attacking. To the left is Room 4 which leads nowhere, occasionally a Terrum Loot Chest will appear here but unless you have a Key for it's useless. So let's move on to the right to Room 5. Room 5. All right, we'll need to do a little prepping before moving into the center of the room. Once you walk into the center of the room you'll start falling down into Room 6 and there are some enemies that hit hard there. So what we'll do it buff up and Necro will get Swarm ready. Whenever ready, the Tank will go first and the Priest will Absolution the Tank, everyone follows so now onto... Room 6. As soon as you enter the room there will be 2 Terrum Ambushers waiting for you. *Their main form of damage is their backstab so avoid that at all costs. The Necro needs to Pet Explode all 5 Ghosts or possibly 4 and using 1 for Sacrifice, then handling the rest of their health with a combination of Lich and the other dps chipping in. Heal up and get ready to deal with the Sentry. There are 2 things to note about the Sentry, first is if you get into it's aggro range without first aggroing it will start summoning enemies so make sure you get aggro before getting close, and second, the Sentry will use a Dark-based skill, this needs to be interupted asap. (You can see it being casted and use Taunt/Stun, Freezing and Sleeping do not work) After you make quick work of the Sentry, next room. Room 7. So here we have a total of 4 Vanguards, several warping platforms, and 3 buttons. First we'll deal with the Vanguards, simply aggro, let it be Tank, Necro, or Dps, and take them down. Same with the Ambushers, avoid the backstab, Necros' Swarm works wonders here as well. Once those are dead, let the warper go to the top of the room via the platforms, touch the top left button and the other 3 members will walk through the first wall. Warper comes back down to get the bottom right button, rest of members walk on through, hitting the button on their left to get through, warper makes it back up and coming up to... Room 8. 2 more Sentry's and a Red Revoker. Deal with the Sentry's the same way as last time, making sure to disrupt the dark cast, warper then goes up jumping to the platform and hitting the button at the top, letting the rest of the party through. So now we'll deal with the Revoker, hits hard and changes aggro a lot but no real tricky mechanics so just aggro and deal with it. (For a little extra, the Stop it casts can be disrupted, it's the extended cast) Also you'll see a portal at the top right of the room, we'll call this Portal A. Everyone goes through the top left door. Room 9. No enemies here, just buttons, fire, and lava. Whatever you do don't touch the bottom left button. Warper will jump up, touch the top left button, 3 members will go on through and up to the top left room. *Warper skips to Warper Route 1. Room 10. The Necro will want to stand against the wall, between the water and lava area. Target the Magehunter (Top left with the bow), Summon Swarm, and Explode them all, repeat until Magehunter falls. Once Magehunter is dead just wait for Warper. (Also do not touch the button on the bottom left) Warper Route 1. All right, so now the Warper will want to go the the previous room (Room 8 ) and will want to go through Portal A, the only portal there. You'll end up in a room (Room 13 if following map) with a Terrum Engineer, disregard and make way to the door on the right. (Room 11). *Now, be careful here, if you stand below the statues they will shoot shurikens at you which deal a lot of damage. Real easy to die here. Just hug the wall the statues are on and eventually make your way down past Captain (More shurikens right below Captain) and into the room below. (Room 10) Room 10. (Continued) So now the Warper will want to make his way to the button which will open the wall. From there you will want to take the top Engineer first, he'll spawn a bomb near someone on occasion but all you need to do is melee it, (S attack) Tank shouldn't have any issue tanking. Next is the Green Revoker and Engineer pair, what you'll want to do here is have the Necro Summon Lich. When the Tank aggroes the Engineer the Necro will want to send the pet at the Revoker, careful to not get between or behind the pet since a lot of dmg will be coming at it. Healer can heal pet on occasion as well to help out. Both will eventually fall and you'll go up to Room 11. Room 11. All right, first boss. Terrum Captain. Not to difficult, make sure not to go up into the shurikens. Really just need to look at 3 things in the fight, first is Captain has a dark cast like Sentry does, make sure to disrupt it. Second, he has a debuff called Demoralize which will hit everyone, this needs to be Cleansed asap since it severly hinders damage and healing. And third, occasionally a Terrum Ambusher will appear, Tank needs to make sure to get aggro and dps needs to prioritize it when it appears. Captain should fall fast enough and everyone will make way up, Warper gets top button, avoiding the shuriken that shoots up at it when touching button, up to the next room. *There are 2 Vanguards in the next room so be careful, just barely walk into door. Room 12. 2 Vanguards, a Green Revoker, and Olivine. Necro will summon Swarm, someone moves up to aggro Vanguards, explode pets, should handle but general dps if still standing. For the Revoker, let the Necro go to one side, summon Lich, and attack having Healer heal pet. So now, to cover the fight and room. First you'll see several vents in the room, when they are active and you stand in, they will inflict a non-Cleansable burn that can only be gotten rid of through the water at the bottom of the level. Deals a lot of damage so if you get hit with hurry to the water. Second to cover the boss, Olivine will summon 3 things during the fight. A Earth Beacon, Egress Beacon, and Turrent. The dps can ignore the Egress Beacon but make sure you take down the Earth Beacons asap, then Turrents, then lastly Olivine. The Earth Beacon hits the nearest person with a lot of damage so yeah. Aside from that, once Olivine hits half she'll start using another cast, easily visible and only longer cast, can disrupt it. When Olivine is dead, move on down back to Room 11, then take a left to Room 13 avoiding shurikens. Room 13. Single Engineer, not hard. Move down through portal when done. Room 8. (Again) Back here again, you'll see 4 gray doors on the platform you are on. The one on the far right is useless. Melee the doors to go through, out of the 3 remaining the Warper will take the left and everyone else will take the middle. Room 14. Back on track. Warper will want to get top left button, members go through wall into middle section, Warper will then jump to the right and go through portal. We'll call this Portal B. Warper Route 2. Back in Room 13, go down pressing button and through wall, go through down portal. Back in Room 8, take the right door (Of the 3 remaining), back in Room 14, and press the button. Room 14. (continued) Everyone go on up, Warper will jump up, everyone through spiderweb door. Room 15. Just another Sentry, aggro, deal with it. Warper will jump up, press button, and everyone will go on through. *Careful on this button, shurikens are very fast. Take top right door into... Room 16. 2 Ambushers, Engineer, and a Red Revoker. Necro Swarm, Tank aggro Ambushers, Explode Pets, general dps from this point. Take Engineer and kill, after that Warper jumps down, gets button, everyone will walk through first wall. Get Red Revoker (This one doesn't move) and take out, everyone out when done. Top button opens the bottom wall but generally no need. Room 15. (Again) Make your way down, careful of shurikens. Necro stay in room just in case, once everyone gets through wall head to portal in middle of room. Room 17. I'm sure you know the drill now, take enemies, etc etc. Watch out for fire disc and shuriken from statue in middle of room. Someone gets bottom right button, someone gets button on left, someone gets button on top, person who got left button comes out, person on bottom right button is free to go up with everyone else now. So now, about to head into Room 18 but there are 2 Ambushers on other side of door. Necro can get Swarm ready. When ready, Tank go in then everyone else. Room 18. Tank avoid Backstab, kill Ambushers, move onto top left room. Room 19. Two Magehunters, take care of them. Party splits again. Warper Route 3. Exit to previous room (Room 18), take a right to Room 17. Button, pathway, back in Room 8. Jump on top of platform with gray doors you can melee, melee right one and enter. Room 14, go through Portal B. Room 13, go through portal on right. Room 19. (Continued) All right, you have the 9 buttons. Pretty much everyone gets a row and runs up and down, one is a trap and will hurt so just avoid it. Warper makes it through, everyone to Room 18. Room 18. (Again) Warper gets button to their left. Someone that's not Necro gets middle button, Revoker will spawn, deal with it. Necro and someone else go down through left side. Take the south door. Room 20. Lotta lava, fire, and lightning here. Necro stay at the start, other person runs through, Necro revs when dies, then that other person finishes through top right door. Let's those who were in Room 18 get to the bottom left of the room. Head back through to Room 20, get another rev from Necro when running through, exit to Room 18 and take a left. Room 21. So now we have Feldspar, hardest boss in the dungeon. As you can see in his room there are three buttons, two associated with a charge with the last being neutral. Whenever you start the fight you'll be given a charge, positive, negative, or no charge. It shows in your party chat and also in your buffs. (Well, buffs for positive and negative) The goal is to get to your charge as fast as possible, positive to positive, negative to negative, and although preferred for person with no charge to get bottom button anyone can get. As soon as all three buttons are pressed, his Shield falls and you're able to damage him. It'll say in party chat when his Shield drops. This will happen multiple times throughout the fight so you'll want to keep an eye out. When his Shield is up it's practically useless to try and damage so get to buttons asap. Also on the paths to the charges you'll see 2 faces that breath fire, you'll want to avoid the fire at all costs since it deals heavy damage. Next you'll have the Lightning that hits everyone in the party that gets stronger as the fight goes on, basically means Healer will need to heal the entire party the entire fight. And lastly, one of his moves lays down a circle of lightning, it stuns anyone who gets in so avoid. He'll eventually fall and you can leave the room. Backtracking. All right, same method as last time, someone goes down into Room 20 along with Necro, Necro revs, finishes out, everyone goes up through wall (Including Necro), person who made the run through lava will head up through waterfall. *DO NOT GO BACK IN MIDDLE SECTION Take a right into Room 17, button, walkway, into Room 8, up and to the left and we're back in Room 9. Room 9. (Again) Warper gets top left button, everyone passes, Warper gets bottom right button, everyone passes, Warper walks across both top right and bottom left button, everyone passes, onto Room 22. *Avoid the button slightly to the right before the entrance of Room 22. Room 22. 2 Revokers on left, I recommend staying on right side of room and aggroing to avoid the Stop. Once dead, someone will get the left button, other 2 will get ready to go through wall, and Warper goes off again. *When both people go through wall, person holding button needs to go to right button. Warper Route 4. Previous room (Room 9), then bottom right door to Room 8, jump up to platform and go through right gray melee door,(Room 14) warp and go through Portal B.(Room 13) Take the top portal, (In Room 22 now) press button on right. Wait for both people to go through wall. Backtrack through portal, (Room 13 again) take the left portal, (Room 14) go up through spiderweb door (Room 15) and then take a left past the four vents into the door on the top left, (Yay back at 22) then lastly press button. Room 22. (Continued) Both go through wall, one person take a right, the other go up. Button on the right opens upper wall, button through upper wall opens all. Person at bottom comes on up, person with upper button leaves, someone gets the button that connects to the pathway on the right side wall. Moxie Menace spawns. Preferred way to take Menace is to tank on the wall to the right. Avoid poison vents, tank disrupts blue cast, that should continue to about half hp. At half Menace disappears, hits 3 people with a knockback/bleed (Healer should Cleanse the bleed) then reappears and continue attacking. (Will do this a few times) At around 20-25% left Moxie Trouble will be summoned, Tank needs to aggro it and dps focus on Trouble, once Trouble disappears it should go smoothly, finish Menace off and room to Zanzinger opens. Room 23. Zanzinger, last boss. More vents, avoid best you can. Can't Cleanse if you get burned by them so hope you don't die from. So first, we'll want to get people up on the platforms. Someone there can show you. If you don't want to go that route then warper will need to jump up there midfight to melee the bomb that appears. *If you do it this way, warp to platform and not bomb. Throughout the fight Zan will apply Poisons and Burns to people, these both need to be Cleansed. At half hp he'll start summoning the bomb on the two platforms, it has a 5 countdown and if not melee'd in time will autokill everyone. Lastly at about 10% left he'll start sealing the fate of people, this needs to be Cleansed asap. He'll fall soon enough and that's it. Source: http://forums.zodiacdev.com/index.php?topic=12999.0 Credit: Anima (Zodiac Forum)